The purpose of Core C is to develop networking between groups of investigators involved in research on related areas of aging. The Center for Demographic Studies (CDS) is fortunate to have collaborative arrangements with a number of such groups. Two network groups (ODEN and the Methodology of Longitudinal Studies of Aging (MLSA) involve joint sponsored conferences. The contributions from the collaborating institutions for the P20 Center funded conferences with the Odense School of Medicine and the organization collaborating with Professor Myers MLSA thus represented "leveraging" of NIA funds. The first network (ODEN) involves the Odense Medical School in Denmark, the Max Planck Institute, and CDS. The primary activity of the network is to foster multi-disciplinary research by sponsoring workshops on the oldest-old, maintaining electronic exchange of data for international comparative studies, and the interaction of individual collaborators on joint projects. This network centers around an NIA program project grant and CDS's P30 Center Grant proposal. A second network would be created by selected investigators from the REVES group who are conducting longitudinal studies. Workshops will be used to develop longitudinal studies, foster comparative studies, and improve their analysis. The third network, with researchers from W.H.O, would develop forecasting models of risk factor interventions and functional status change. In this project, researchers at CDS have responsibility for developing the health forecasting models and estimating model parameters with W.H.O performing substantive analyses and forming contacts with other collaborators. The fourth network is with researchers from Princeton and the University of Wisconsin and will focus on the lifetime accumulation of environmental stresses on the individual and the efficacy of coping mechanisms. The fifth network comprises collaboration with several groups with G. Martin on biodemographic data collection and genetic analyses. The sixth network will involve NCHS and the Research Triangle Institute and examine methods for longitudinal survey data collection. The seventh network involves collaboration with NIA, CDS, ASPE, , Westat Treasury, and the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation, on the 1999 Caregiver Survey.